madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Footstool
Operation: Footstool, also known as "the Footstool Program", was a program started by Uncle King Julien to kill Prince Julien if he was to ever attempt to take over the kingdom (he didn't). The Operation: Footstool was never used until the episode "The Panchurian Candidate", where even only one member was used. See "The Panchurian Candidate". Phases Uncle King Julien set Operation: Footstool up in phases. Phase 1: Memory Wipe First, Uncle King Julien wiped the agents' memories. Phase 2: Brain Washing Then, he brainwashed them, training them to target all of Uncle King Julien's enemies when activated. Phase 3: Activation Then he used the mixtape King Julien played to activate the agents. However, the training did not stop there. Phase 4: Improv To help the agents blend in and go unnoticed in the kingdom, he made them take advanced improvisation classes. Phase 5: Bubble Bath Uncle King Julien also trained the agents to give him a bubble bath. This was likely just him taking advantage of his agents, as this phase has nothing to do with the original purpose of the operation. Decomissioning Eventually, Uncle King Julien grew bored of the program and killed all of the agents by collecting them during a fake decomissioning ceremony and dropping them off a cliff in a house positioned over it and held up by only one single stake. However, there was one agent who was never decomissioned, Pancho. He was trained but never actually activated. And since Clover thought the mixtape had been destroyed, she figured Pancho was no longer a threat, as there would've been no means of activating him. So, she let him stay in the kingdom alive. However, when King Julien played the tape, Pancho was ''activated, thus, he ''was actually a threat. During the time when Clover, King Julien, and Maurice were going to find Uncle King Julien, Pancho was able to use Mort as bait for a trap, capturing King Julien. The Final Protocol When Pancho was temporarily deactivated after King Julien reminded him of who wiped his memories and brainwashed him into being an assassin, he threatened Uncle King Julien and attempted to attack him. However, Uncle King Julien interrupted him by saying "Fontanelle ellipsis shmear." Doing this, he was able to initiate "the Final Protocol." This involves Pancho locating and entering a submarine equipped with a missile. This was meant to be used to destroy Madagascar and all of its inhabitants. Pancho was deactivated and the Final Protocol was prematurely ended when King Julien convinced Pancho that the kingdom was his family and that he was not alone. The Final Protocol was threatened to be used in All Hail King Julien: Exiled when King Julien, Ted, Pancho, and Maurice were captured by Crimson and a number of sirens. Though it was about to actually be activated, King Julien couldn't remember the words to activate it and destroy the island. When asked, Pancho stated that he could not activate it himself because he "isn't that kind of guy." After this, no more references were made to the Final Protocol. Category:All Hail King Julien